1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector-connection structure in which, for example, installation of a metering unit in a car instrument panel and connection of connectors respectively contained in the metering unit and the instrument panel are performed simultaneously.
2. Related art
FIG. 24 shows a state in which a metering unit (apparatus) 52 is installed in a car instrument panel 51.
Female connectors 53 are provided in the back of the metering unit 52. After the female connectors 53 are connected to male connectors 54 in a receiving portion 56 of the instrument panel 51, the metering unit 52 is installed in the receiving portion 56.
FIG. 25 shows a state in which the male connectors 54 in the instrument panel are connected to the female connectors 53 in the metering unit 52. An operator connects the male connectors 54 one by one manually into the female connectors 53 by means of a lever operation, a locking means, or the like.
For the connection of the connectors for the metering unit, however, wire harnesses 55 continued to the connectors 54 of the instrument panel must be drawn out or the connecting work must be carried out in the narrow receiving portion 56 (FIG. 24). There arises a problem that very troublesome and many labors are required. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 26, there is a fear that the wire harnesses 55 which are loosened are caught in between the metering unit 52 and the instrument panel 51 when the metering unit 52 is pushed into the instrument panel 51. Accordingly, it is necessary to carry out the work carefully.